The End for some but the beginning for EO
by MMW-BONES
Summary: Has Kathy just helped her worst enemy Olivia in stealing her husband and kids? Kathy the abusive parent has always inflicted pain on her kids. What will Kathy do when she finds Olivia and Elliot together? Olivia and Elliot have kissed, EO future!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order. Dick Wolf does and if I did Olivian and Elliot would have gotten together a long time ago.  
For my dear friend Nicole.... She had been an inspiration!**

**Kathy's POV**

As the days pass by before my eyes I wonder what I've been up to lately. Elliot had been home about twice this week only to change before saying that he needed to get back to work because Cragen had a big case. Well it was a step better than last week when he only came home once. Him and his partner at the precinct sleeping in the cribs next to each other or close by. I know there's something going on between him and Olivia Benson his partner of 11 years, they are always having big cases or that is what he says as an excuse. I could see that he was not the same when he met Olivia for the first time and had brought her over for dinner. They had shared this look that made everyone else in the room awkward; it felt like they were a couple and could not care less about anyone. I know that Elliot is a strict catholic man and would never cheat under the eyes of God but I start to wonder if he had turned on his faith. I had once cheated on Elliot when he and I had a big fall out, going home to my parents I had a one night stand there with a guy I knew from high school before Elliot. I had considered leaving Elliot for Elijah but he had then died suddenly from a drug overdose, I found out that I was pregnant with Eli. I had named Eli after his real father Elijah but told Elliot that it was definitely his baby. He was going to never find out.

Everything I did now to try and please him were useless, we were not the same happy high school sweethearts anymore. He loves me because I am the mother of his children and in a way he would always love me but I can tell he's not in love with me anymore. The adoration had disappeared from his eyes not that it had been there long in the first place. I understand him, though I only see him when I visit him at work or the rare occasions where he had time to come home, the love was gone from both of our eyes. I still didn't want to let him go because then I would have nobody but most of all because I didn't want Olivia to get her hands on my husband.

Whenever he was home which was not often, I had try to seduce him but he just complained about being a long day and I was not appropriate because he was tried and that the kids were close by. I would retaliate back saying that we had 4 kids after Maureen, appropriate or not we still did it why not now? Then a full on argument would start with him saying that he had to work unlike me who stayed home all day doing nothing. It always resulted in him walking out the door and driving off. The kids had all taken Elliot's side saying that their father had a point and that he was right. They had always loved Elliot more even though he was never home, they had understood that and the fact that they had always gone to the precinct after school instead of home. All of them loved 'Aunty Olivia' like she was there mother. I was the one that gave birth to them but Olivia is the one they love!

I was annoyed at myself but moreover Olivia and Elliot who had no consideration towards the kids. I started to snap at the kids more and getting angrier at them; then I started hitting them when they misbehaved which I had thought was often especially with Kathleen. Maureen had soon discovered this and had stopped or intervened whenever she was around or at home. None of the kids were willing to tell their father knowing that their father would be devastated. They knew that Elliot had a temper but would never lay a hand on them. Who would think that a housewife was abusive towards her own kids when they had a father with a list of complaints as long as the Thames River? The kids would have been taken away from their father. That could not happen.

Maureen had then moved to college and rarely called instead calling Elliot or Olivia to talk. Kathleen had started to rebel against me when she was old enough; the teen now starting college who lived with her older sister Maureen. The twins Lizzy and Dicky were now teens who rarely talked to her often hanging around the precinct after school or out with friends. When home they had tried to stay out of my way but I knew what they were doing, they were planning something big. With two of my kids gone there had been only 3 left in the house, they were constantly trying to rebel against me but they could never win. I had slapped Eli constantly, punched Dicky and Lizzy. Elliot had never been home long enough to notice or if he did then there were easy excuses made.

I had punched and kicked Lizzy one day when she mentioned Olivia's name in the house. I liked to say it was the first and only time I had used violence as an answer but it was not and it was not the last time either.

_**Flashback**_

Elliot was not home again and had called Dicky earlier that he was going to be late home.

"Lizzy get your butt down here and do the dishes," screamed Kathy from the bottom of the stairs.

"But I have this assignment I need to finish by tomorrow so I can give it to Olivia to check when I stop by the precinct,' Lizzy stated.

At that instinct after hearing Olivia's name come out of her daughter's mouth with such love and adoration, Kathy Stomped up stairs and dragged LIzzy by her hair out of her room. Lizzy was caught by surprises and a sudden urge of pain. With her limbs flailing in the air and the air after Kathy her mother had kicked her in the chest and punched her in the eye, Lizzy started to scream.

Kathy kept repeating "Don't you dare say her name I my house, I am your mother." over and over again.

Hearing the commotion outside his room Dicky had went out side. He found his sister on the ground in tears, his mother standing over her with a clenched fist and stemming with anger. This was not the first time Dicky had seen his other this mad since he was a little boy and when his older sisters had still been home. It had not been the first time Dicky had seen his mother hit either his siblings or himself. Seeing the situation in front of his Dicky ran to restrain his mother then helping his sister to his room to patch up the wounds.

At that time Eli had made his way into Dicky's room scared of his mothers antics. Dicky had called his sister Maureen and told her about the situation and that she was on her way over there now and should be there in 5 minutes. Packing each of them a bag of essentials for about a week and getting their school bags all three of them sat down in Dicky's room listening for Maureen to come.

Not even 5 minutes after the call, a ring of the door bell notified them that Maureen had come for them. Rushing downstairs with their things they opened the door to be greeted by not only Maureen but also Kathleen. Scrambling to the car not one of them looking back to the scene only hearing the yelling of their mother.

Kathy screamed at her daughter saying, "Don't think this is over, you never mention her name in my house. You bitch daughter!"

With that Maureen had drove off with the kids in the back huddling together.

_**End Flashback**_

Since the incident the 3 kids had came back home only to act more distant to me and closer to each other. I had tried to apologies to them but they never utter a word back only talking when Elliot was home or when their sisters had came to visit.

Lizzy and Dicky were in there first year at high school, Eli was in preschool so I had the whole day to myself. After school LIzzy and Dicky would pick up their brother from preschool and go to the precinct where they would spend time with their dad.

Walking in one day two weeks after the fight to pick the kids up so they could get home for dinner, I walked into the precinct and saw Elliot holding Eli in one arm, with his other arm wound around Olivia's waist. Olivia had her head on Elliot's shoulder, her hand on his chest and her free arm around Lizzy's shoulder in an embrace. Dick was standing front of his father with the biggest smile actually they all had the biggest smiles on their face. Fin and Munch were taking a photo of it smiling also with Cragen standing on the side watching like a father proud and happy of his kids.

Kathy had never seen her family that happy ever in her life but the women who was meant to make her family happy was her not Olivia. This was not happening; Olivia was not going to break up here family…..

What will Kathy do?  
Will Elliot find out about his kids? Is it too late?

A.N. I am only 15 and this is my first fanfiction so some reviews would help.... I like to know what you know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry it took me awhile to update because with all the school work I didn't have time. I know it's not that good and this part might not make sense but it goes back to before the Kathy catching them in the end of last chapter. It will start to explain why they were taking photos.

To Nicole who loves TV as much as I do….E/O

Olivia's POV

It was two months after the New Years, two months to the day since Elliot and I kissed. Magical, beautiful and heated can't begin to describe how it made me feel; the kiss was sensual and made my knees go weak.  
It was the police New Year Eves party, that Cragen made us attend, a few months after the Seal view incident; the purpose of going was to show that we could still work well. I still hadn't told anyone about what had happen down in the basement in Sealview; the only person who knew was Fin because he had saved me. I had made Fin promise me that he would not tell anyone especially Elliot knowing what he would do. Elliot knew that something bad had happened but every time he had tried to bring it up I would change the subject or start to tear up and say, "Nothing happened El, don't worry."

I knew he could tell that I was hiding something and wasn't ready to relive the nightmare again; knowing that I was a stubborn head strong person who did not want anyone to take pity on.  
Over ten years of working together Elliot and I have developed a secret way of communicating; we do it with our eyes. We don't need complicated words to express our feelings and thoughts, our eyes gave them away. Everyone could see that there were deeper feelings between Elliot and I, even Cragen could and that made us a good team, one of the best in New York. Sometimes that deep feeling was mistaken and used against us like Kathy blaming Elliot for cheating on her with me. I was never a home wreaker and hope not to be one in future but the way Kathy had treated her husband it made me want to do things to her that would not exactly be legal.

Every time Sealview was mentioned, I would relive the nightmares in my head, it would wake me up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I would push myself at work and retract myself from others, no longer going out for drinks or dinners. Everyone around me could see that I was so close to falling apart, so everyone would be extra cautious around me.

Most nights Elliot would crash on the couch at my place, instead of the cribs at the precinct only to call home to check on the kids. I had given my key years ago so that when one of us was in trouble the other had access to our home. Only once or twice a week he would go home to Kathy and the kids; coming back looking more stressed and tired. On nights that he was at my place he would cook dinner then we would sit on the couch together to eat and watch TV.

Some nights I would have the worst nightmares only for him to wake me up and gather me into his strong arms murmuring words of comfort until I fell asleep. Elliot was such a gentlemen never taking advantage of me when I was upset. Every time I had a nightmare and woke him up, which had became a routine often either because my dreams were so vivid making me scream so load that it had probably woke the whole neighborhood or that Elliot was trained to be such a light sleeper thanks to being a marine that even my whimpers would wake him up. He would knock on my bedroom door announcing that he would be coming in. Elliot's eyes would not leave my face as he walked over slipping under the covers with his back resting in a sitting position against the headboard. He would cradle me like a baby against his chest making sure that I was comfortable and warm before murmuring words of comfort or singing a lullaby. Elliot would wait until I drifted off before tucking me back into bed. Some nights I would wake up after he had tuck me into bed to get a drink; I would see him sleeping in the uncomfortable chair beside by bed or on the couch which was not much better in the lounge. Though the only sounds I was making was the sound of my foot making contact with the floor as I walked but still Elliot would wake up and check on me. Every time he slept in the chair beside my bed as soon as I got up from the mattress he would wake up worrying something was wrong. Other times when I waked past the couch towards the kitchen Elliot would wake up to check on me. I was getting less sleep than usual but Elliot was constantly waking up to check on made him tired but he never once complained. I had even told him that he should ignore the noises and sleep but being Elliot he had downright refused saying that, "Liv I can't sleep knowing that you can't sleep and it worries me sometimes if I don't check on you."

I had always apologies knowing that he really cared about me and that I wish I could do something for him.

_**Flashback**_  
That night I had another nightmare, I was locked in a cell and I couldn't get away then Elliot was there but I couldn't get to him. I was running away from the guard but every time I tried to run I seem to be getting closer to the guard and Elliot was tied up so he couldn't come to me. Elliot was being tortured and I couldn't help him. I was screaming out, "ELLIOT, Elliot don't die please. Leave him alone; take me I don't have a family. Take me instead…ELLIOT."

Elliot had woke me up from my nightmare, "I am here Liv. Shush don't cry I am here, I am okay shush."

Elliot had slipped behind me and held me until I had stopped crying only whimpering. He was about to tuck me back into bed and leave when I held onto him begging him, "Please don't leave me El, please."

"Liv I don't want to think I'm taking advantage of you," Elliot reasoned.

"El I am not going to think you're taking advantage of me, please I just need you and to believe that you're alive. But if you feel uncomfortable than I won't force you," Olivia sighed dejectedly.

Elliot said "Anything you want Liv, you know that. You're my priority."

Olivia had then snuggled against Elliot's warm toned body and immediately fell asleep; half on Elliot and half on the mattress. It was the best night sleep I had. In the morning I had thanked Elliot and everything had returned to normal with him cooking me some breakfast.

_**End **_

He had not once pressuring me to tell him only asking if I wanted to. On all times I had said no; we would go to work like nothing happened and treated me like before. Some part of me wanted to start something, something more than a friendship. I had strong feelings for him but he was a catholic man never would cheat on his wife; I doubt his wife was though. Elliot was the one constant male in my life and I didn't want to ruin what we had now for something that may never be reciprocated.

A week before the party Casey was going with John who finally found the courage to ask, Melinda who was going with Fin and Alex going with some new guy all dragged me to go dress shopping with them. I had planned on not going until Cragen made everyone go. I still hadn't felt confident enough to ask some guy out, I was still scared and the only people I felt comfortable with were the people I worked with who had dates or wives. The girls had seemed to sense this and hadn't mentioned about their dates only asking if I was bring one. I had said that I hadn't dated anyone in a few months and didn't want to bring anyone. I didn't tell them about Sealview not wanting their sympathy. I needed to overcome this by myself.

After about an hour of dress shopping all of them had found their prefect dresses, except for me. I didn't want to walk around all day looking at clothes; I promised myself that would get the first dress I saw in the next store. I walked in with the girls, saw the black strapless dress and just took it making sure it fitted; the girls had said it looked sexy on me but I couldn't care less. I wanted to go home; I was just so tired of pretending to be happy all day in front of everyone.

Stepping out the car in front of my apartment I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was collapsed into bed and sleep forever. I was so tired that I didn't notice Elliot's car parked outside. Walking up into the lobby and climbing the stairs that seemed to go on forever had made my muscles all sore and even more tired than before. Walking into my apartment I just walked up to the couch collapsing on it only to find something warm and hard underneath. Suddenly all the tiredness had gone away only fear replaced it. Grabbing my gun and retreating to the far corner I pointed it at the offender. Breathing a sigh of relief, I found that it was Elliot lying on my couch only now staring at me wide eye and surprised. All I did was cry and collapsed onto the floor; I felt so ashamed that I was freaked so easily. I could not stop crying no matter how hard I tried; so I turned away embarrassed at my antics. Elliot slowly made his way over with his arms out wide telling me he was no danger and that I could push him away if I was uncomfortable. When his strong arms went around me, I stiffened only to relax a little and grip him in a vice. He slowly led me back to the couch and sat down with me partially on his lap; we had stayed like that until morning when I had apologies over and over again. Everything went back to normal yet again.

Two days before the New Years Eve party Elliot had told me that his wife Kathy didn't want to go and that they had a big argument about it. I told him that I wasn't going with anybody either so we could go together as friends. He agreed saying it would be more convenient and fun if we did go together.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter will start to really explain why they were taking photos. It will continue to be Olivia's POV and it will continue to the part where Kathy walks in and catches them maybe. I am still finishing the next chapter so I haven't decided how to continue it.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/****N: **Sorry I have been so busy with school work and everything not getting a chance to upload. I had it written on paper and everything but didn't have a chance to type it up. My apologies! Please tell me what you think about the chapter, good and bad reviews all welcome and thanks to those who reviewed last time!

_**Day of the New Years Eve Party Flashback**_

It was the day of the party, Cragen let finish early so that we could get ready for the party. Elliot and I were at my place getting ready; we were getting picked up with the rest of the team.

Putting on the dress, I felt self conscious about how I looked; I haven't felt that way since I was a teenager trying to impress the boys at the prom. Applying light make up and leaving my hair so it cascaded down in different size ringlets, I was ready to see Elliot who was waiting in the living room. As I walked out Elliot gasped and immediately started blushing like a teenage boy; it was really quite amusing.

"Oh my Liv you look really beautiful not that you aren't normally but ….wow," Elliot said.

Turning a deeper shade of red I replied, "El you don't look too bad yourself."

There was a knock on the door; Elliot went to open it to find both John and Fin waiting on the other side. Both Elliot and I followed them out of the apartment to the car waiting. Inside everyone was already there seated next to their date even Cragen was there with is wife.

Entering the car I felt all eyes on me, Elliot could see the fear and grabbed my hand as a sign that he was here for me if I needed. Sitting down I saw Alex's new boyfriend leering at me as if I am a doll; after all the pleasantries to which I found out the new guy's name to be Eric. Eric had shaken my hand holding on to it for seconds to long seeing this Elliot had eyed Eric only for him to sneer at Elliot. I had smiled politely acting like I hadn't noticed but all the Sealview images came up again; running in my head. Arriving at the party I stayed close as possible to Elliot, seeing me like this Elliot didn't make a joke about it.

After dinner everyone had gone onto the dance floor with their respective partners except for Alex who had left her new boy toy and chosen to dance with some hot shot from the DA's office; it left me, Elliot and Alex's boyfriend all alone. Elliot and I were talking quietly about his kids; how they seem to be visiting the precinct a lot and phoning both him and me more constantly, not that we minded of course. We were talking quietly, forgetting about everything around us and concentrating on each other until Elliot's old partner, the one who replaced me after I left for Oregon Dani Becks came over. I had felt a pang of jealousy but pushed that feeling down and put on a smile because at one point she and Elliot did get close plus I wasn't one of those people who held onto the past too much.

"Hey Elliot, long time no see! Hi to you to Olivia," Dani's chirpy voice broke the tension.

"Hi Dani, it has been a while," Elliot replied remotely, before mumbling "I am sure it hasn't been long enough though." I just nodded my head not knowing whether to laugh or tell him off; I decided to do neither.

"So I came over here to say hi and to ask if I could have a dance with you, " Dani asked totally missing Elliot's mumble.

I had felt angry, jealous and sad but kept my face emotionless for Elliot's sake. Elliot had looked at me asking with his eyes what should he do. Deny Dani the dance or go dance with her al leave me by myself.

I forced a small desperate laugh and said, "Whatcha waiting for El, never keep a girl like that waiting because of an old girl like me is weighing you down."

"Liv you're not old, for god sakes I'm like 3 years older than you. You don't weigh me down; if it's anything it's me that is weighing you down," Elliot said quite confidently.

"Yeah you don't have to butter me up El, I know what I am and how I look, now get going I can see Dani is dying to get you on the dance floor."

Hearing her name Dani perked her head up having become disinterested with all the gooey love, she just put on the biggest smile blinding everyone in the proximity.

Elliot had whispered so quietly that nobody around could hear, "Liv, I think you're the most beautiful thing in here and out in the world. You're not old."

He then nimbly followed Dani to the dance floor; I was still shell-shocked with what he had said. In the end I just reasoned that he didn't want me to feel bad so had complimented me.

On the table there was me and Eric; I didn't want to talk to him so I got up grabbed my stuff and had made an exit with the intention of going home. Sitting on the steps outside the party, I was waiting for a cab when I felt a presents behind me; turning around I saw it was none other than Alex's creepy boy toy. Looking around I started to panic when I saw no-one around but tried to reassure myself that I was merely overreacting. Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist pulling me; my body started to fight off the offender. Eric was pulling me away, dragging me near the ally; I knew what was going to happen and could only hope that someone would find me.

_**Meanwhile (Elliot's POV)**___

As soon as I left Olivia, I felt bad; she was the one I wanted to take onto the dance floor and twirl around like a princess not Dani. I don't know why I had kissed Dani years back, maybe I wanted to try something besides Kathy but if I really dug deeper I did it to get back at Olivia because she left me high and dry. In a way it felt like I was cheating on Olivia more than my wife even if Olivia and I have never been intimate. I love Olivia, I don't know what exact love it is like whether I'm in lobe with her or sibiling love but I would do anything for her. I would go to the end of the world or sacrifice my life if it meant it would save her.

When I got to the dance floor with Dani she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled so she was flush against my body, feeling uncomfortable I pulled further away. All those cheating thoughts and feelings came up again so I promised myself that after this dance I was going to take Olivia home like I had promised her earlier. Dani kept trying to get close with me like she hadn't noticed my discomfort and I kept moving further away every time.

"Come on Elliot, dance with me like you mean it," pleaded Dani.

"I am Dani, sorry if this is not what you had expected but I'm married so stop trying to feel me up."

"You kissed me when you where married, what's the problem now? Is it your partner Olivia, I bet I'm better than her," Dani retorted slightly angry.

I sighed knowing what I was going to tell her was partly true but I couldn't tell her I loved Olivia.

"I kissed you out of the spur of the moment; I wanted to try something different other than my wife but found out it fell short to what I already have. Olivia is just a good… no best friend and partner. Keep her out of this she did nothing to you, she is way better than you could ever be."

The reason I hadn't left Kathy yet was because of the kids. If I left Kathy, she would move her and the kids to her parents, and then I would never get to see the kids again. I loved Kathy but I have stopped being in love with her a long time ago.

Dani was pissed and embarrassed so she acted like what I had just said was a joke and continued to dance against me. The song was nearly over so I told her, "Nice meeting ya, I gotta go, Seeya."

With that I left her on the dance floor and made my way over to the table where I was going to take Olivia home. When I reached the table she was gone, so was all of her belongings; I started to panic and called her cell phone. I tried to reason that she was tried and went home. No answer, damn it something was wrong and I could feel it. Fuck!

**Flashback**

It was a normal day at the precinct, I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork from the interview just conducted; Olivia was bring the suspect down from interrogation to the holding cells. I was hesitant to let her but she insisted that she was capable of doing her job; so I didn't make a fuss. I had been crashing at her place for about two weeks and knew she had nightmares but I didn't let that affect our working relationship. It had been half an hour since she was supposed to be back and still no sign of her, I was getting worried. I tried her cell she didn't pick up; I asked Cragen, Munch, Fin even Alex and Casey nobody had seen her since earlier. I checked everywhere the crib, interrogation, the holding cells, toilets everywhere except the roof. Climbing the stairs 3 at a time, I burst through the door finding Olivia sitting on the ground crying. As soon as she saw me she wiped away all the tears and stood up saying, "I'm OK El, don't worry. Just a little emotional that's all."

"Liv don't you ever do that to me again!" I said quite angrily yet relieved.

Olivia thinking that I was telling her off for crying, just stood up glaring at me and started to stalk off. I was surprised, thinking that she would understand and apologize but instead she walks away like I hadn't been worried sick for the past half an hour or so.

"Liv, where do you think your going? I had been worried sick about you, called your cell phone a dozen times, searched the whole precinct up and down, asked everyone around then I find you up on the roof crying and now you're walking away!" I yelled at her getting a bit angry.

Olivia opened her phone and turned it on, true to my word she had found 10 miss calls from me; she gasped, "El I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would get so worried about me. I just needed to get away from everything. I didn't think anyone would miss me especially you, you see me enough these days to get sick and tried of me."

Walking over to where Olivia was standing, I stood about 2 inches from her nose; I used my finger to nudge her chin up so she was looking into my eyes, into my soul. I cupped her warm, soft face and guided it so she was right in front of my face as if we were kissing; I whispered hoarsely, "Liv I would never, ever get tired of you. I would kill to see you. You should that Liv! I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was just so worried that something might have happened. I know that you can take care of yourself but I can't help it; I'm never going to leave you unless you want me to. Can you please forgive me Liv?"

"Oh El, I am the one that should be asking for forgiveness. I made you worry over nothing El; I'm so sorry. I don't deserve a friend like you; you're too good to me." Liv started to tear up.

"Shhh Liv, don't say a thing like that, it's me who doesn't deserve a friend like you. You are everything not nothing, you mean so much. You're my best friend Liv, you know that. If there is anything I can do to help you feel better now and in future just ask."

"El you're my best friend as well. Nobody else understands me quite like you. You're the constant thing making me live, I promise not to make you worry again," cried Liv.

Hearing that I couldn't resist the urge to hug her; gathering her up into my arms and reassuring her that I'm always here for her.

**End**

Still no answer, fuck! Looking at the table again I saw that Alex's boy toy creep was also gone as well. Fucking, shit, if he was anywhere near Olivia I was going to kill him! I needed to find the team especially Alex and I needed to find Olivia.

**TBC**

Kathy and the whole photo thing will probably come up in chapter 7. I just needed to explain the whole idea before getting into that stuff.

Next chapter is about Olivia and Eric, is he going to rape her or is Elliot overreacting.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me how you think it is. I am still new to this thing and need some thoughts whether it's good or bad. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is already started so review and give me motivation to continue!


End file.
